


Frisk Is Done With Everything

by Salty_Frisk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Frisk/pseuds/Salty_Frisk
Summary: What if Frisk had anything, but happy feelings for all the monsters of the underground and was only pretending to unrealistically forgiving so they could get out of MT EBOTT and get away from their so-called 'friends?
Relationships: Frisk (Undertale) & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Frisk Is Done With Everything

Frisk had finally done it.

Frisk was finally out of the underground.

After everything they've been through, they can finally go back home.

...Now if only these idiotic jerks would stop following them and just go away already!

Following behind Frisk was a smothering goat woman, a lazy skeleton, a childish and taller skeleton, a self-righteous fish, a cowardly lizard and a sad goat man.

After Frisk told Toriel that they had places to be, the goat woman must have texted everyone to follow Frisk around for whatever reason.

Frisk sighed and was slowly losing the patience to play along, but they decided to keep their cool until the child reaches they're destination.

As all of them walked along the path, they came across what appears to be an orphanage.

Frisk began to casually walk towards it.

Both Toriel and Asgore gazed at Frisk with pity, but for Toriel, there was also a sparkle of hope could be seen in her eyes…

If Frisk was an orphan, does this mean she could be a mother again?

"Oh my child, do you live in this place?" asked Toriel.

Frisk took a deep breath and sighed again, then turned around with the same stoic face they had all throughout the underground.

"Yes it is… and now it's time for me to say goodbye. My time in the underground with you all was… quite the adventure and life-changing journey … but now I just want to go to sleep in my bed." said Frisk.

Everyone looked so disappointed, but Frisk just doesn't care.

Toriel took a step forward with a warm smile.

"Instead of going back to this place, why not stay with us, my child?" Toriel questioned.

The other monsters began to nod and loudly voice their agreements, which was slowly giving Frisk another headache.

"YES! THAT IS AN EXCELLENT IDEA, LADY ASGORE! STAY WITH US, HUMAN!"

"Oh yeah, punk! Think about it! We can spare, cook and watch humans fight with giant sword all the time!"

"P-Please say yes! I-It would be nice to keep having someone who's not online to talk to about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie! Y-You're such a good listener!"

"heh… the more friends, the merrier. Sure, why not?"

Asgore didn't say anything, but he smiled hopefully at Frisk none the less.

Too bad that hope was about to be shattered.

"No." Frisk said bluntly.

All the monsters were shocked... Why would Frisk say no to them?

"Let me guess, you all thought I was gonna say yes, just like that? Or maybe smile and nod to everything you say, just like I did underground? Is that it?" Frisk huffed, crossing their arms.

"WELL HUMAN, NOT HAVING A FAMILY CAN BE PRETTY LONELY, SO WE THOUGHT…" Papyrus tried to say with a nervous smile, only to stop when Frisk gave him a death glare. Papyrus took a step back in and besides him, Sans' smile was starting to get nervous as well. Neither of the brothers have seen Frisk this angry before, or angry at all.

And the same can be said for the rest of the monsters.

"What makes any of you think that I want to be part of your family?" Frisk coldly asked.

The monsters were starting to look hurt and betrayed, while Frisk was trying not to roll their eyes at them… yet.

Sans tried to intervene into the situation, for once, with his smile still nervous. "hey kiddo, i'm all for jokes and pranks, but don't you think doing this kind of joke to your friends this is going too far?"

Now Frisk goes roll their eyes this time. "Oh? And telling me that you wanted to kill me isn't going too far?!"

Sans froze at the question and then felt the heat of Toriel's glare crawling on his back.

Frisk briefly laughed at the small skeleton's expense and then continued talking "Speaking of being my friends, real friends would know things about each other! So, do any of you know anything about me, other then that I'm human? Did any of you bother to ask things like my favorite color? My favorite food? My favorite music? My hobbies? My hopes and dreams? Anything like that?!"

All the monsters shared a look of wariness and thoughtful, as the angry human child patently waited for their answers.

"uhh, your favorite color is probably… blue?" Sans answered doubtfully.

"THE SECOND ONE IS EASY! IT'S SPAGHETTI! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed, feeling more confident in his answer.

"You definitely have a fondness for Napstablook's music, right?" Undyne questioned with a grin, not as big as it usually is.

"W-Watching TV?" Alphys asked nervously.

Meanwhile, Toriel was trying really hard to at least think of an answer while Asgore didn't even bother trying and just looks at the ground.

Frisk eventually lost all their patience and shook their head. "I knew it. You claim to be my friends and yet you know nothing about me! None of you even tried to help me during my time underground like a real friend would, until the literal last minute! Not to mention, none of you had the decency to properly apologize to me for all the crap you forced me through! And you guys are still calling me things like 'human', 'punk' and 'kiddo' when you already learned by now that my name is Frisk! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK!"

At this point, everyone started hastily taking steps back away from Frisk, as the human child enraged eyes were starting to glow red from all the emotions they had held inside.

"I mean, I basically had to force myself to smile and nod to whatever a monster says or does to me so they would leave me alone! All to finally to escape this nightmarish hell you violence-craving beasts have put me through, and this is the thanks I get?! Saying that we're suddenly best friends forever without thinking about my feelings about what you did to me AND given me generic hope speeches?!" Frisk shouted, constantly stomping their foot on the ground, secretly pretending it was Sans' stupid skull they were crushing.

Toriel tries to calm Frisk down. "Frisk, please, I know that-"

"NO, TORIEL! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE PAIN I'VE BEEN PUT THROUGH! THE PAIN YOU LET ME BE PUT THROUGH! THE SAME PAIN YOU LET THE SIX HUMANS BEFORE ME BE PUT THROUGH BY THE IDIOT KING AND KINGDOM THAT YOU ABANDONED! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I REFUSE TO BE YOUR CHILD!?" Frisk questioned with a bitter, cold and unhappy smile.

"My child, please..."

"From the first moment I fell into the Underground, almost everyone I have met has insulted me, attacked me, hurt me, tried to kill me or didn't do anything to help me just because I'm human and not a single one of you tried to apologize for your actions or in Toriel's and Sans' case, lack of actions! So why would I want to be adopted by any of you!?"

Toriel had tears in her eyes at this point, not even trying to stop Frisk anymore as they continued their rage-filled speech.

"I am not your child, Toriel and I am not friends with any of you! At this point, I don't think I ever can be! In fact, the only reason I'm not going to the police right now to have you all arrested for what you've done is cause I made a promise to someone to free the underground monsters! And unlike Sans, I'm good at keeping my promises! And now that you finally have your undeserved freedom, your problems aren't my problems anymore! You guys can do whatever you want now! All I ask is that you go away and leave me alone already, so I can hopefully be adopted by someone that won't throw fireballs at me!"

Once Frisk was finally done saying their cruel, but fair words, they walked into the building and never looked back…

...Leaving behind a group of shocked, guilt-filled and self-pitying monsters.


End file.
